Endoscopes have attained great acceptance within the medical community since they provide a means for performing procedures with minimal patient trauma while enabling the physician to view the internal anatomy of the patient. Over the years, numerous endoscopes have been developed and categorized according to specific applications, such as cystoscopy, colonoscopy, laparoscopy, and upper GI endoscopy and others. Endoscopes may be inserted into the body's natural orifices or through an incision in the skin.
An endoscope is usually an elongated tubular shaft, rigid or flexible, having a video camera or a fiber optic lens assembly at its distal end. The shaft is connected to a handle which sometimes includes an ocular for direct viewing. Viewing is also usually possible via an external screen. Various surgical tools may be inserted through a working channel in the endoscope for performing different surgical procedures.
Endoscopes, such as colonoscopes, that are currently being used typically have a front camera for viewing the internal organ, such as the colon, an illuminator, a fluid injector for cleaning the camera lens and sometimes also the illuminator, and a working channel for insertion of surgical tools, for example, for removing polyps found in the colon. Often, endoscopes also have fluid injectors (“jet”) for cleaning a body cavity, such as the colon, into which they are inserted. The illuminators commonly used are fiber optics which transmit light, generated remotely, to the endoscope tip section. The use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for illumination is also known.
Current endoscopes provide limited options to control image characteristics of video images displayed by them. Contrast Limited Adaptive Histogram Equalization (CLAHE) is an image processing algorithm that is used for intensifying the contrast of both luminance and color in image regions depending upon a user defined processing threshold. As a result of the intensification, fine details are enhanced, and thus, may be better detected and diagnosed by a physician.
There is a need in the art for image processing methods that may be implemented within the size and hardware limitations of medical devices, such as endoscopes, and which also provide an option to control contrast and/or noise in color and video images and thereby enhance the images.